A Helping Hand
by jamesbuffett
Summary: Ember has to make a choice. A choice that will either save Danny's life or take it away from him. But what will she ultimately decide with these new feelings getting in the way? Danny&Ember. Rated T for language, violence, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ember Mcclain. I do however own the creature. (You'll see) I got the idea from a challenge posed by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter.**

A Helping Hand

Ember sat on the bright green chair in her living room, cradling one of her many guitars in her lap. She slowly and methodically plucked each of the strings, tuning them by ear. Just as she got to the A-string a loud thump echoed through her home. Her hand twisted the knob in surprise and with a violent twang it snapped. She growled to herself setting the guitar down, standing, and listening intently for the source of the noise. Whatever made it was going to be hurting. This time the ghost heard two quiet knocks at her front door. She walked to the front door grumbling to herself.

"I swear if that's the box ghost again I am gonna make him fall in love with the lunch lady." She stopped almost right after she said this and shook her head violently trying to dislodge the image. "Yikes… or maybe ew… yeah that's definitely an ew."

She turned the handle to the door and it flew open as the weight pressed up against it fell forward. She gasped and stepped back in shock. Danny Phantom was lying on her floor, unconscious, bleeding, and from the looks of things broken.

"D…Danny…but…how?" Ember honestly didn't know how to react to him. This kid had stolen every chance she had of becoming famous and by now had locked her away in the ghost portal several times now. Part of her wanted revenge. To beat and humiliate him. But not like this. Whoever did this wanted to kill him.

She stepped around his frame, which was breathing shakily, and peered outside. At first she didn't see anything but then a dark figure soared over the horizon. Its form was difficult to make out although she could tell it had wings. And those eyes. They looked blood red.

She quickly closed the door and kneeled next to Danny. The rustle of wings could be heard outside as whatever it was flew past. Ember kept her head down and stayed quiet. Eventually the sound faded off into the distance and she sighed with relief. Her arm snaked under Danny's and across his back in an effort to lift him up. But when she turned him up off his chest she nearly vomited. A large spine, almost two feet in length, was lodged in Danny's stomach. The green glow it gave off showed it was crafted from ectoplasmic energy. Neon green blood leaked out from around the wound. His black and white jumpsuit was torn with dozens of scratches and he looked severely burned in a few places. Both his arm and leg on his right side hung limply and at odd angles.

Ember swallowed, fighting to keep her breakfast down as she carried Danny to her sofa. "Jeez. What the hell did this to you?" She laid him down but jerked away as he cringed in pain. "What do I do? He needs help but the closest medical center is Frostbites and I don't think I should move him." She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his chest. He jerked a little as his unconsciousness still registered the pain. Ember looked up into his face as though hoping he would wake up but he merely slumped back down. She blinked a few times. There had been quite a few battles fought between them but even with all the times she and Danny had faced off she could never remember him looking so… helpless. Ember honestly thought she knew Danny. A cocky, smart ass, good guy… a good guy who would probably wake up any second now to see one of his enemy's faces a few inches from his face. She pulled back quickly. "Come on Ember. Don't want to give the kid a heart attack."

Her hand moved from his chest and gently rested on the spine in his stomach. "Well I guess now is a good a time as any." She looked at Danny, then back down at her hand which was slowly encircling the spine, took a deep breath, and slowly attempted to pull it out of him. Danny's back jerked into an arch as his eyes shot open though still unseeing. He tore a scream from deep inside himself that could only be made of one thing. Pure white hot pain. Ember cringed as his scream continued. She pulled harder on the spine trying her hardest to get it out of him. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. She grunted, actually lifting Danny off the sofa with the spine. "What the?" She released it and Danny fell back onto the sofa. Though still unconscious the pain racked his body, making his muscles quiver and causing him to mumble incoherently. Ectoplasm dripped from her hands as her efforts had only served to coat the spine with Danny's ghost blood. She shook her head. "It's not gonna leave his body… I… I need to go get some help. Like clockwork. Yeah he's always had a soft spot for the dipstick."

She went to the front door, shouldering her guitar and wiping the blood off on a rag. Her hand reached out and grabbed the handle when a voice boomed out. "I know you're here phantom! I heard your scream." Ember peeked outside and her eyes grew wide with what she saw. It was a ghost of some kind but it was almost twice the size of skulker. Huge bat-like wings protruded from its shoulder blades and flapped at a slow beat. It was definitely male, with an extremely muscular body all the way around. He had claws and talons, instead of fingers and toes. His face looked surprisingly human with dark brown hair that came down to his shoulders. The ears were large, pointed, and bat-like. Fangs protruded from under his top lip and his eyes glowed a blood orange color. He clothed himself in a pair of black pants which were being held up by a belt and a long trench coat that stayed open at the front revealing his gray chest.

"Why not come out where I can see you boy! I grow weary of this game." He swiveled around looking in different directions. At the different houses and portals that surrounded the area.

"He doesn't know where Danny is…" She whispered.

His ears perked up and he turned quickly in her direction. Fortunately Ember had seen his ears move and silently closed the door, holding her hand on the turned knob so it wouldn't click. She held her hand over her mouth and waited in fear. Soon she heard him making some sort of sound.

"Is… is that laughter?" She asked herself.

Sure enough the creature was laughing. "Of course you are hiding Phantom. I should have known you would have a few friends in here. Well to whomever's harboring him know this. All you have to do is give him up to me and I swear, no harm will come to you." He waited for several minutes before sighing and saying. "My offer stands… for now. And if you're out there Phantom listen carefully. You are placing all these denizens of the ghost zone in danger. But I can wait. Oh yes. I can wait."

Ember heard his wings give a mighty flap and she waited for him to get a good distance away. Finally she relaxed and slumped down next to the door. "Okay. I can't leave. Not with that thing waiting out there." Her gaze moved to Danny who just barely twitched in his sleep. She sighed and half smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me baby pop."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is a transition chapter to help explain things. The next one will be all DannyxEmber. Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack are all characters made by Butch Hartman. I do not own them. I do however own Echo as he is my OC. I got the idea for this story from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Two

(About an hour earlier)

Danny crashed into the stone wall of a building. This ghost was slapping him around like a ragdoll. He groaned and pushed himself up to a kneeling position. Just as he did four ghost powered spines flew towards him. With barely enough time to think he turned intangible as the deadly spines burrowed into the pavement around him.

"Ok. That was a little close for comfort." He said to himself.

The bat-ghost circled him from above in a slow flapping motion. Danny leaped into the air, becoming tangible again, and floated at eye level with the beast.

"I guess I was wrong about you Phantom." The ghost said to him. "You know that word spreads quickly through the ghost zone. Your defeat of Pariah. Your constant battles with that other halfa. I was almost sure you would be a worthy opponent and a powerful fighter. Honestly I thought you'd have to be with all the good things you've tried to accomplish. But then you know what they say." He grinned evilly as several more of the spines grew out of his shoulders and torso. "No good deed ever goes unpunished." They detached from their master and flew towards the new target at a tremendous velocity.

"Aw crap." Danny muttered as he spun around and flew away from them. As he turned right, the spines turned with him. They followed him like heat seekers. Danny flew down into the small forest of the city park. He ducked, dodged, and ghosted through several trees as the spines continued their pursuit.

"Come on come on…" Danny said without looking back. Finally after a few tricky maneuvers he heard several thonks. Like an axe being buried into a tree. "Yes!" Sure enough five of the spines had embedded themselves deeply into the trees of the park, however Danny could tell there were still a few following him. He could hear the ominous whistle they made.

He shot upwards urging them to follow him. With the pin missiles still hot on his heels Danny poured every bit of speed on he had and charged back towards the ghost.

"Let's see if you can take what you dish out!" Danny yelled as he flew straight at his foes torso. At the last second he turned intangible and flew right through the ghost. Not even one second later the two missiles that had been following Danny buried themselves into their creator's chest. He let out a shriek of pain that sounded more animal than man. Danny flipped over in mid-flight, aimed carefully, and fired every last bit of energy he could muster into the ghosts back. The bright green light streaked across the sky and connected with a powerful explosion. Danny was flung onto the ground from the shockwave of the blow. The ghost was even less lucky. Like a broken kite he fell to the earth, limp and defeated. Danny stood but stumbled a bit in the process. Sam ran over and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I got you." She said. He smiled weakly at her as Tucker walked forward carrying the thermos.

"Dude. I don't think you've ever had to fight that hard to take down a ghost." Tucker said.

Danny shook his head, holding out his hand for the thermos. "That's because I haven't. Now let's end this and go home."

Tucker handed Danny the thermos and he limped forward to the dark mass of a creature.

"Alright whatever you are. Time to go back where you came from." A beam of white light shot from the thermos and raced towards the figure. It connected but then ricocheted off. "Wh… what?"

Danny looked on in fear as the figure rose from the swirling dust from the earth. Both of its wings glowed a bright green. He attempted to capture the ghost again but just before the white beam hit him, his wing got in the way of it and deflected it.

"Danny. Its wings must act like some kind of ghost shield." Sam said as she and Tucker stepped backwards.

"A most astute observation human." The ghost grunted as it pulled one of the spines out of its chest.

"I must admit Phantom I'm a bit disappointed. I give you home field advantage and more than enough chances to attack me. And what do you give in return? Some fancy flying and a laser light show." He turned towards Danny, pulling out the second spine. He shook his head in mock sadness even as his ectoplasmic blood dripped out of the two wounds. "So disappointing." He smiled wickedly as the wounds closed themselves up.

Danny's thoughts raced. "Ok. He's stronger than me, faster than me, has target seeking spines, a ghost shield in his wings, and regenerative capabilities. Shit. Come on Fenton think… wait. Maybe ice could do something." Danny reached within himself to obtain the ice power that was hidden away.

The ghost snarled. "You had your chance. Now it's my turn." With one mighty beat of his wings he flew high into the air.

"Oh no you don't" Danny said as he gave chase, the ice power building in his fist.

What Danny couldn't see was the single spine in his enemy's hand that not only glowed green but hummed with energy. The ghost suddenly turned back towards the ground and flung the spine as hard as he could. As soon as he saw it Danny tensed realizing that he didn't have time to dodge or ghost through this one. But it flew past him. Danny paused in mid-air. "He missed?" But then the spine impacted with the ground. Huge fault line cracks appeared in the earth as a bright green light shone through them. Then the light gathered around the spine and started swirling into an all too familiar shape.

"A ghost portal! He can make ghost portals!" Danny exclaimed. He was so in shock he didn't hear the behemoth dive bombing into him before it was too late.

Danny yelped in surprise and pain as the ghost tackled him, forcing them both down towards the portal with every beat of its wings. He grabbed onto his enemy in an attempt to regain his concentration and freeze him. Ice crystals formed on the ghost's leathery skin. Noticing this, the ghost dug its claws deep into Danny's sides. He lost his focus in a whirlwind of agony and screamed out. Somewhere he could have sworn he heard Sam and Tucker yell his name, the second before he was forced into the ghost zone.

(Amity Park)

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled simultaneously. He and the ghost had disappeared into the newly formed portal.

"We have to go after them! That last fight nearly killed Danny! God only knows what that thing's gonna do to him!" Sam yelled furiously as she tried to get to the portal.

Tucker grabbed onto her arm holding her back. "Sam you know we can't go in there without the speeder! We'll turn into ghosts too!"

"I don't care! Danny needs us and that ghost destroyed the portal at his house! If we don't get in now we might lose him! Tucker he needs us!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as Tucker did everything he could to hold her back. Even though every thought in his mind screamed to help Danny somewhere in the back of his head he knew Danny would never forgive him if something happened to Sam. They may not be dating anymore but they still cared for each other. Just like Tucker cared for them.

Just as quickly as the portal appeared, it dissipated. "No!" Sam yelled as she turned on tucker and punched him across the face. Tucker staggered back holding his sore cheek. "Damn it Tucker! Why! We could have helped him! We could have saved him! Why!"

Tucker stood up straight and looked at her. "I couldn't have let you die Sam. And you know Danny wouldn't have let you either."

She stared at him for a second then broke down and cried uninhibited. Tucker walked forward and hugged her in a friendly and comforting way. "I'm… I'm so scared Tuck." She sobbed as she hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I know Sam. So am I. But Danny's a tough guy. He'll be ok." Tucker said to Sam. In his mind he whispered "I hope."

(The Ghost Zone)

Danny wheezed and coughed. That last barrage of punches and blows hit hard. He looked up at his enemy who was floating a small distance away from him. The ghost cracked his knuckles and smiled. He reared back to charge Danny again. Danny held up his hand and said "Wait!"

The ghost cocked his head to one side and floated back into a standing position. Danny looked up at him, and with some difficulty managed to say. "Who are you?"

Danny received a mocking laugh. "Well I suppose you do deserve the courtesy of knowing your destroyer." He bowed and said. "My name is echo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Danny laughed a bit and said. "Echo? Oh yeah. That's intimidating."

Just as Danny finished his statement Echo had cleared the space between them. His clawed hand slashed Danny across the chest leaving angry and bloody cuts in four straight equally spaced lines. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. Echo chuckled and said "I don't need a name to be intimidating."

Danny stood and flew back up towards his opponent freezing his fist into a type of hardened boxing glove. Echo grinned and punched downwards at the same time Danny punched up connecting their fists into a powerful blow. The ice around Danny's fist shattered and as the ghost's fist flew forward, the hit did the same to several bones in his arm. Danny yelped in pain and clutched his arm as Echo flew under him, grabbing his leg, and smashed his elbow down into the ghost boy's kneecap with a sickening crunch. He tossed Danny into the air and caught him on the way back down holding him by his neck. Danny squirmed and hit with his good limbs but Echo hardly felt them. A single spine grew out of his shoulder. Echo broke it off and in one swift motion stabbed Danny through the stomach. Danny's eyes widened at the latest mutilation, not even having enough energy to scream in pain.

Danny's hands wrapped around the spine as he attempted to pull it out. Echo smiled at this and said "Admirable. However that spine is locked into your genetics. It was the second it entered you. You can't pull it out."

Danny tried anyway straining against the spine that refused to remove itself. A second spine grew out of Echo's shoulder. "I grow tired." He pulled the spine out and held it over Danny's head. "Time to end this. Goodbye Danny Phantom."

A tear rolled down Danny's cheek. He was about to die and there was nothing he could do. He would never see his family again. Never see his friends. An image came up of them all together. Jazz was sitting in a corner chair reading. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on the sofa watching TV. His Mom was cooking fudge just about as fast as his Dad could eat it. He smiled a little at this thought. "No. I'm going to see them again."

An energy that Danny never knew he had shot into his good arm. He cried out as he released an overly powerful beam of energy straight into Echo's chest. Both the creature and Danny screamed in pain as the beam exploded. Echo was flung in one direction while Danny was flung in the opposite way. Severe burns from the blast were all over his body. He flew through several different portals completely out of control, flailing his good arm and leg in an attempt to slow his flight. Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop smashing into something rough and hard. He slid off of this and onto some kind of pavement. Danny looked up to see a door in front of him. He used the last remnants of his strength to crawl to the door. Slumping against it he hit it twice, praying someone was home. He felt the door give way as someone opened it. His last thoughts before he lost consciousness were of his family and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support so far. I do not own Danny or Ember. This Idea came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Three

(The Present: Ember's House)

"Alright. Where do I start with you?" Ember looked back down at the spine protruding from Danny's abdomen. "Uhhh yeah. Let's just leave that there for now."

Her eyes moved down to his chest as she took off the glove on her right hand. It hung limply at her side. She placed her hands on Danny's ripped shirt. "Here we go." She tugged on the fabric and it seemed to fall apart in her hands leaving Danny bare-chested.

"Woah." She said blushing a little. Danny's chest was smooth with defined muscles that his suit just didn't show off. Besides the new wounds there were several old ones that had healed over. She ran a hand over one of the scars she was sure she inflicted. "He's kinda… no stop. He's still just the same dipstick you had to fight the first time. Now focus."

She shook her head dislodging the thought as she scanned the newer cuts. There seemed to be four big ones that came down from his left shoulder to his right waist. "Claw marks?" They still seemed to be bleeding although it didn't look like that much. Ember stood and went into her bathroom for bandages. Ironically it was because of Danny's fights that she was so well stocked with first aid equipment. Every now and then she'd have to fix herself, or one of the other nearby ghosts, up.

She grabbed a few rolls of bandages, rubbing alcohol, gauze, a needle, some thread, and a bottle of water. When she walked back into the living room Danny was shivering. "Does he have a fever?" She wondered out loud. Ember placed the back of her hand on Danny's forehead only to recoil in pain and a bit of surprise. A small layer of ice formed on the back of her hand. "That's right. Baby-pop has ice powers." She said as her own fire powers melted the ice. When she looked back at him he had stopped shivering. At first she was confused but the water dripping from her hand made her think. "I must be heating him up." She touched his forehead again. Sure enough there was no frost this time, although he was significantly colder.

Unbeknownst to Ember that was also the reason he hadn't bled out yet. Danny's body used his ice powers to lower its body temperature to restrict blood flow.

Ember poured a bit of alcohol on a piece of gauze and went to work treating the cuts. She took special care with the claw marks. Danny didn't even flinch. "Out cold." She noted to herself as she sterilized the needle and thread. Usually she didn't have to take such precautions when treating herself or another ghost. But Danny was a halfa. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Why do I even have this?" She asked herself picking up the alcohol bottle. Shrugging she said "Good luck for you eh dipstick?"

She threaded the now sterilized needle and started a slow, careful, somewhat crude stitch along his deepest cuts. After doing this for thirty minutes she sat up, satisfied with her work. She picked up the roll of bandages and carefully propped Danny upright. She wound them around his chest pulling them firmly but not tightly.

"Ok. So his chest is all fixed up. Let's take a look at his arm and leg." She rolled him over onto his good side so the broken limbs were exposed. She thought for a minute then went to her kitchen and grabbed two brooms. She snapped the straw heads off and broke them both in half.

When she walked back in Danny was shivering again. "Geez I was only gone for two minutes." She kneeled next to him again and his shivering stopped almost instantly. "Miss me?" She asked him chuckling to herself. To her surprise she saw him smile. "Huh. I guess you like it when I talk to you." She proceeded to splint up his arm, placing a piece of the broom handle on either side of the break and wrapping it with bandages. "Well just so you know. You owe me cleaning supplies." Pointing to the broom handles.

When she finished with his arm she moved to his leg, splinting and bandaging it as well. She sat back and sighed. "As for that thing." She nodded towards the spine. "I don't even know what we're gonna do about that."

She grabbed the water bottle and tilted Danny's head back. "Ok. Come on baby-pop. Drink up." Ember poured water down Danny's throat coaxing it down by stroking his neck. "There you go." She set down the bottle and grabbed a blanket. "Alright Danny. Just rest up for now." She put the blanket over him but paused. "Did I just call him Danny?" She stared into space for a minute at the sudden realization, then shook her head.

"Come on Ember." She said as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "I actually blushed when I ripped his shirt. I haven't blushed since I was a human." She sat on a kitchen chair when a little voice popped up inside her head and said "Maybe your body is trying to tell you something." She scoffed "Yeah right. Me with him? He's half human. Plus he hates me. And I hate him." The voice argued. "Didn't seem like it a moment ago when you were giving him water. _'Oh come on baby-pop. Drink up'."_ It laughed. Ember frowned. "Why am I even having this conversation! Danny is my enemy! By all rights I shouldn't have even tried to save him!" The voice replied smugly, "Yet there you go calling him Danny again." She growled in annoyance and walked to the bathroom. She had earned a shower. A cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting for this piece. Thank you all very much. I do not own Danny, Ember, Walker, walker's guards, or clockwork. I do own Echo as he is my OC. The original idea behind this came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. And now without further ado. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Four

Ember stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her chest covering herself. Her hair, which was normally long and aflame, was back to the short bunch she had cut it to before she died. Taking another towel she dried her hair off taking special care that it got completely dry. She looked in the mirror, snapping her fingers as her usual ponytail popped out from the back. She smiled and proceeded to wash off the make-up that so normally adorned her face. The black eyeliner and purple lipstick came off fairly easily.

She looked up to see striking green eyes staring back at her. She blinked. That was one thing she remembered distinctly from her life. She had had blue eyes. "Just like Danny's" She said without thinking, a soft smile playing at her lips. Then she realized what she said. "Grrr! Why can't I go two seconds without thinking about him!" She banged her head against the counter and sighed.

"Ugh. Sleep. That's what I need." She walked into her bedroom letting the towel fall off. After putting on some comfortable underwear she slipped a spaghetti strapped belly shirt on and some pajama bottoms. They were both black with purple flame swirls in the pants. She was about to crawl into bed when the thought crossed her mind "Maybe I should go check on Danny first."

She got up and walked into the living room. "What the crap!" Most of her living room was covered in a thin layer of snow. Danny was lying where she left him shivering violently. Ember stepped into the room, looking around with a bit of wonder. "I can't believe he did this." She stepped over to him and started pushing her own heat powers outwards. Her hair grew a bit in length as even more heat radiated off of her.

The snow melted almost instantly. Danny had also stopped shivering and sighed happily. Ember looked down at him, smirked, and shook her head. "Guess I'm not leaving you tonight." She grabbed a comfy chair and scooted it close to the side of the couch that Danny's head was laying at. She sat in her chair and wrapped herself in a blanket.

She looked over at the ghost boy sleeping quietly next to her. "Goodnight baby-pop." She snuggled deeper into the chair dosing off to sleep.

(Somewhere in the ghost zone)

Echo flew through the air silently. His wings only flapped to maintain his current speed. He was hungry and he had yet to find a single ghost to prey upon. Suddenly his ears perked up and he banked to the right. He kept high above the ground so his prey would not notice him. Quietly and with all stealth he flew down and pounced on the small ghost. It squirmed in his clutches trying desperately to escape.

He grimaced. "Puny. But you will have to do." His jaws opened wide revealing four horribly sharp fangs. He leaned down over the ghost but was interrupted before he could bite in.

"You! Release the ghost and put your hands over your head!" Walker the ghost warden was speaking to Echo through a megaphone. About a dozen of his guard's were circled around him and had their batons aimed at him.

Echo laughed and released the tiny ghost. "What fortuitous circumstance is this? Trading a mouthful for a feast. My my my I am lucky."

"This is your last warning ghost! Put your hands over your head and surrender. You are a fugitive from the law and will be treated as such." Walker put down his megaphone and said to the guard next to him. "Get ready to take him down."

"You want me to put my hands up? Ok." Echo raised his clawed hands above his head. "So exactly how far up did you want them?" With one mighty flap of his wings he soared into the air dodging the shackles that flew towards him.

"Where is he?" One of the guard's shouted.

"He just disappeared!" Said another searching the air.

"Calm down all of you! Spread out. We'll find him." Walker ordered.

All of a sudden a scream tore through the air and a green glowing baton fell to the ground. The guard's and Walker all turned towards it. They inched forward to the spot where their fellow ghost stood only a second ago.

"Where's Smith!" Another said looking around.

Walker picked up the baton and examined it. Ectoplasm dripped off of it. Then another scream was heard and another guard disappeared. This time a slight rustling of wings could be heard, and then the scream was silenced.

"Oh my god! He got Jones!" A guard exclaimed.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Walker yelled into the blackness of the ghost zone. Evil laughter rang out and two bodies fell to the earth.

"Jones! Smith!" Even as their comrades rushed to help them they saw that they were far too late. Their normal green complexion had turned a sickening pale gray. Their eyes were sunken in and unresponsive. "What the hell did it do to them?" The guard said in hysterics.

Then the horror truly began. Guard after guard started disappearing. They shot wildly into the air, most of them screaming. The bodies fell from the sky, one after the other, almost as fast as they vanished from the ground. Eventually only one guard remained. He and Walker stood back to back waiting for a sign of the monster.

Walker addressed the guard in a shaky voice. "Listen, you see him, you tell me where he's coming from."

An evil voice replied from behind him. "I think I found him warden."

For the first time in his afterlife, Walker screamed. He turned around and watched in horror as Echo sank his fangs into the guard's neck. It didn't take long. Maybe half a minute.

Echo tossed the shell aside, carelessly wiping his chin which was dripping ectoplasm. "Mmm. Delectable. I must say I haven't had a meal this fine in a millennia." He turned his attention back towards Walker. Echo stared at him as though sizing him up. Walker stepped backwards but tripped and fell on his back. "Hmm. I am full… however, mother was always telling me to finish everything on my plate."

Walker crawled backwards in a futile attempt to escape. "No. No please no!" Echo whispered to himself. "Waste not, want not." He lunged at the warden, and Walker closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

But it didn't come. When Walker opened his eyes he was in a huge fortress made of gears, pulleys, and clocks. His guards were all laid down in a line. "But how?" He asked out loud. "That would be my doing." The calm voice of Clockwork said from behind him.

(Five minutes earlier: The site of the feeding)

"Time out." Clockworks voice resonated through the barren landscape. The streams of energy flying through the ghost zone stopped moving. Walker was frozen, a look of horror plastered on his face. Echo was paused in mid leap. Clockwork stared at the malicious ghost. He sighed and said "I was hoping this day would never come." He silently transported the downed ghosts and the Warden to his lair. "Cllloooo..ck..wooorr..k.." The time ghost turned towards Echo. His jaw had moved slightly even in the time freeze. "So you know where you are. And that I am here." Clockwork said. "Time in."

Time sped back up to normal pace. Echo landed on all fours and growled at clockwork, his eyes burning a deep red. Then his face calmed, and he stood up straight. "It's been a long time my old enemy." He said.

"Not long enough for my liking." Clockwork replied.

Echo laughed. "It's definitely you. You were always about as subtle as a stick of dynamite."

"You're one to talk. It's not like it was hard to find you, I just had to follow the bodies." Clockwork countered.

"Well I suppose you are correct. I never was one to take the subtle route. Though I do request that for once we both act civil to each other, sit down and have a nice little chat. It's been so long since I last saw you. When was it again? Oh that's right. It's been a thousand years since you imprisoned me with that infernal time spell!" At these last words his muscles tensed and his eyes glowed red again. "But now I am stronger. And unless I am mistaken, that little spell of yours can only be used once per ghost." He smiled maliciously at this. Clockwork remained silent. "Yes. That's what I thought." He walked forward to the old man, as his form changed to that of an infant, stopping just in front of him. Echo wanted nothing more than to rip the ghost in front of him limb from limb. However he also wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with him just yet.

"So what's your plan this time around?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Allow me to elaborate. First I will find Danny Phantom. And I will kill him." Clockwork's hand tensed around his staff at these words. "Once he is dead his ghost half will be all that is left and I will drain him. Then I will be more than powerful enough to come after you and finally get my revenge." Echo stared at him as though trying to burn these final words in.

Clockwork actually smiled and said "Well that's a great plan… Echo? Is that what you're calling yourself now? Anyway. I can see one big problem with it."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Echo asked.

"In order for this plan of yours to work you would have to defeat Danny." Clockwork replied with a smirk.

Echo laughed and said. "I have already done it once. What makes you think it will be any trouble to do it again?"

Clockwork tapped the watch on his staff. "Call it a hunch."

Echo scowled. "I'll be back for you. And when I do get to you, nothing will stand in my way."

"You have a chance right now Echo. You can end this." Clockwork said.

Echo stared at him for a moment more, as though considering his words, and then he turned and flew away in a gust of wind from his wings. Clockwork sighed and transported himself back to his lair. No doubt Walker would have some questions.

(Embers house: The middle of the night)

"_Danny look out!"_

"_Get back Ember!"_

"_No don't hurt him!"_

"_You are mine!"_

"_NOOOO!"_

Ember woke up gasping for air. Sweat dripped from her brow as she stared into the darkness of her living room. "I… a dream… it was a dream…" She rubbed her eyes and got up. Her hair illuminated the area around her in a pale blue glow. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself. As she took the first sip a groan emanated from the sofa.

"Baby-pop?" She set the glass down and went back into the living room, Danny was groaning and shaking. He had kicked the blanket off of himself and was clutching the spine with his good hand. His face was screwed up in a look of pain.

Ember ran over and kneeled next to him, grabbing his hand. "Danny?"

All of a sudden a white halo of light sprang from Danny's torso and separated in two. One travelled up changing his hair from snow white to black while the other travelled down transforming his black suit pants into jeans and his white boots to sneakers.

Completely transformed Danny subconsciously tugged on the spine. Ember watched in amazement as the spine began to wiggle free. She grabbed it and pulled up bringing the spine out in one motion. She fell backwards, clutching it in her hands. Danny had stopped shaking.

Ember crawled forward and looked at the wound. It was surprisingly small, only about an inch in diameter. "Wow. I should probably fix that too." She said to him stroking his messy hair out of his face. His head leaned into her hand making her blush a little. She went to get her first aid kit again and for the second time in twenty-four hours, treated Danny's wounds. Placing the last bandage over it she said. "There we go. All patched up." She smiled and looked up at Danny. "He's kinda cute when he isn't trying to stuff me into that thermos." She thought to herself.

The little voice popped up again. "Ooh you got it bad girl."

She sighed "Can't you just shut up?"

"No. Not really. I am you after all." The voice replied.

"Look I don't care what you say, I don't have it bad for Danny Phantom." Ember said.

"That's not how it looks to me. Besides. If you didn't like him, then you wouldn't be holding his hand." It said back.

"What?" She looked down and sure enough her hand was in his squeezing it a little. Both of her cheeks flushed bright red but she didn't pull away. "I…" she sighed. "I do…"

"What was that?" The voice asked her.

"I do like him." Ember looked down at the floor. "I shouldn't but I do." She rested her chin on his chest.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The voice asked.

"That's the problem." Ember said as she stood up. "I really don't know." She covered Danny back up and sat back down in her chair. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Jazz, or Tucker. I do however own Echo as he is my OC. This whole story idea came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Now here's chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Five

(Amity Park: The Fenton's living room.)

"So how long did they say it would take to get the portal running?" Sam asked Jazz.

Jazz looked at her a little defeated and said. "Another week."

"A week! Danny's stranded in the ghost zone with that… that thing, and we can't reach him for a week!" Sam yelled completely exasperated.

"I'm sorry alright! But we can't do anything. Not without telling them who Danny really is. Do you want that job? Because that's the only way my parents are going to get it done any faster." Jazz yelled back tears welling in her eyes. "He's my brother you know!"

Sam stared at the red-head a little bewildered. Then she stepped forward and put a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry. I want him back just as much as you do."

The two girls hugged in silence as Tucker spoke up from the side. "There is… someone else who could help."

"Who?" Sam asked. Tucker shuffled his feet.

Jazz looked at Tucker and said. "You can't be serious."

"That fruit-loop would attend Danny's parents vow renewals before he'd help Danny." Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't see another option. Besides he's the only other person who would possibly have a ghost portal." Tucker shrugged. "It can't hurt to ask."

Sam and Jazz looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." Sam said. "Let's go see him."

(Ember's House: The next morning)

Ember yawned and stretched out in the chair. Her eyes blinked, trying to remove the sleep from them. With her out-stretched hand she felt along the sofa for Danny. But she didn't feel anything. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up straight. She looked at the couch as though searching for him.

"Baby-pop?" She asked out with a little panic in her voice.

"Just stay away from me Ember." Danny said from across the room.

She looked up at the barely standing teen and thought. "Oh crap."

Danny was up and had backed himself into a corner. His face looked like a mixture of anger, confusion, and pain. His good arm was stretched out in front of him with a tiny ball of green energy hovering in the middle of it. And though Ember could tell it was a strain for him to do even that much, she could also tell it was aimed directly at her.

"Uhh… Hey dipstick. Good to see you're up." Ember said cautiously.

"Shut-up!" Danny spat back at her. "Why am I in here?"

Ember frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hey you crashed into my house. You're lucky I didn't leave you're sorry ass outside."

Danny watched her carefully. "Alright… Why didn't you leave me outside? I mean it's not that I'm not glad you didn't but aren't we enemies?"

"Don't get any ideas. If I hadn't helped you that thing would have killed your human half. And the last thing I need is a full ghost version of you flying around." She lied seamlessly.

Danny lowered his hand and the energy dissipated. "Ok. I'll buy that."

Ember stood and walked over to him. "Look you need to rest." She put her hand on his shoulder but he tugged away moving to the center of the living room. "I know you don't trust me and I don't expect you to. But that thing did a number on you and you need to recuperate."

"No… No I need to get home. I… I need to…" Danny started moving towards the front door but Ember stepped in his way.

"You aren't going anywhere Danny." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Danny's hand glowed a faint green. "And why is that?"

"Well for one thing…" She poked him in the forehead. Danny stumbled backwards from it and landed in the armchair. Ember walked over to him, placed her hands on either side of him, and said. "Now you listen to me. That thing is out there waiting for you. So unless you have a death-wish I'm not letting you leave this house. You will stay here. You will recover. And when you do you will never tell anyone I helped you. Got that!"

The entire time she was talking her fiery ponytail kept getting bigger. When she finished, Danny was wide eyed at her outburst and only managed to nod.

"Good answer!" She said to him. Then she noticed the red bloom of color that had appeared on the bandages over Danny's chest. "Oh crap you tore your stitches. Stay here." Ember got up and went back into the kitchen for her first aid supplies. When she came back Danny was staring at his chest worriedly. "Do me a favor baby-pop. Go and lay down on the sofa. This will be easier to do that way."

Danny stumbled over and laid down with his chest up. Ember kneeled next to him and cut open his bandages. One of the claw marks was open again. She cleaned the wound slowly and carefully. Danny winced a little as she used the alcohol.

She looked up at him and said. "Sorry."

"It's uh… ok." He replied a little confused at her apology.

Ember smiled a little and started re-stitching his cut. When she was finished she had him sit up so it would be easier to re-bandage him. Danny didn't see her cheeks flush a little as she got a glimpse of him all the way around. A few thoughts popped into her head about whether he was that smooth all over. She coughed dispelling the thought. "There we go. You can lay back down now." Danny rested his head on a pillow looking over at her.

Ember shifted from foot to foot a bit nervously. "Um are you… hungry? I mean it's been almost a whole day since you've eaten." She asked.

"Actually now that you mention it I am." He said.

"Tell you what. You rest and I'll go find something." She ran off into the kitchen before Danny could say no.

Ember shut the door to her kitchen and leaned against it. "Well that could have gone better." The voice said.

"Really? You think?" She thought back as she rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat.

"You certainly were doing some _thinking_ back there weren't you? Smooth all over? If I had a stomach I'd throw up." It said back.

"You know this really isn't helping!" She screamed into her head. The cupboard yielded a few packets of Ramen. "This will do." Ember set the noodles on to boil. She sank down into one of her kitchen chairs and thought. "What's the point of even thinking about him? I mean it was pretty clear how he felt about me."

"You can't think like that Ember. You're doing a very decent thing for him. If nothing else it's going to make him think twice about you." It said trying to reassure her.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe." She got up, drained the ramen, and flavored it. She carried two bowls back into the living room. "Hey Danny. I hope this is ok. That's pretty much all I have."

He took the bowl. "No this is great. Thank you." Danny started eating with Ember sitting in the chair next to him. When he finished he set the bowl down and looked at her. "Um by the way. Do you know where my shirt is?"

Ember coughed choking on some of the soup. "What?"

"Well usually I'd just transform and my shirt would come back but I'm kinda running on empty here." He laughed a little.

Ember stared at him for a second then looked around. "Oh here it is… well. Kinda." She held up his tattered and torn shirt.

Danny took it and looked at it. "Yeah. I may as well walk around like this." Gesturing to his bare chest.

Both of Ember's cheeks flushed slightly and she said. "Sorry about that."

Her sub-conscious laughed and said. "Oh you are just loving this aren't you?"

Danny shrugged. "It's alright." He leaned back into the sofa. "Hey Ember?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Look I… just… thanks for helping me." He stared into the floor as he said it.

Ember smiled while he wasn't looking. When he turned to look at her she replaced the smile with a scowl and said "Don't get used to it. Once you are back on your feet and have kicked that things ass its back to the way things were." Danny nodded as Ember stood up. "Try to rest. Ghost's heal faster than humans but it still takes time to do it." She walked out leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

"What's your game Ember?" He thought to himself as he settled into a more comfortable position.

(Somewhere in the ghost zone)

Echo had found a nice dark hole to settle into for the night. After flying in and feeding on the few ghosts that were in there he flipped upside down and caught the ceiling with the talons on his feet. Both of his large wings wrapped around, effectively cocooning him. His eyes stared out into the ghost zone before his wings covered them.

"Soon ghost boy. Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am loving this! Now with that said I do not own Danny, Ember, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, or Vlad. I also do not own the song I need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. The idea behind this story came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Thanks everybody and I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Six

(Embers House)

Ember was sitting in her room strumming out random chords from her guitar. She normally did this to relax and clear her mind. However, for the first time in her after-life, it wasn't working. With a sigh she set her guitar down next to her and flopped down onto her bed.

"Wow. You are seriously bummed out." Her conscience observed.

"Well wouldn't you be? Finding out you have the hots for your enemy isn't exactly the most magical experience." Ember replied through her thoughts.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up. A little music!" All of a sudden the song I need a hero by Bonnie Tyler started playing in her head.

Ember sat up wide eyed then frowned and said. "You know what. I really hate you."

"Oh come on this is a great song! I need a hero! Nah nah nah nah nah the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and Ember you aren't singing!" It said back obviously teasing her.

"This is perfect. Now my subconscious has access to a stereo." She said

"Hey Ember?" Danny called out from the living room.

Ember stood dispelling the previous thoughts and the little karaoke party going on in her head. She walked into the living room. "Yeah dipstick? You need something?"

Danny had the blanket wrapped around him but he was shivering violently and his breath came out in an icy fog. "I was just wondering why it's so cold in here?"

"Damn. I was really hoping this wouldn't happen while you were awake." Ember walked over and sat next to him.

"Hoping what wouldn't happen?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Your ice powers have been acting up since you came in here." She placed both of her hands on Danny. One on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Concentrating, Ember started pushing out heat from her body using her hands to transfer it.

Slowly Danny stopped shivering. "Hey thanks. I feel much better now." He looked over at Ember smiling a bit. Then something happened that really threw Danny for a loop. She smiled back at him. He looked down quickly and saw her hands still on him. "Um. You can let go now if you like."

"What? Oh right." She pulled them back quickly and turned away to hide the deep blush that had come over her face.

"So um… How are you and Skulker doing?" Danny asked trying to make conversation.

She sighed and turned back to Danny thankful for the change of subject. "Don't even get me started on him. Biggest mistake I ever made. Pushy, bossy, and barely any personality. The suit was the only thing that made him worthwhile. When he wasn't wearing it… I'm going to sound really shallow but… it was kind of embarrassing dating someone that can fit in the palm of your hand. We broke up almost a month ago."

Danny put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry."

Ember shrugged and smiled. Danny still wasn't used to her smiling at him but this time he didn't look away. "It's ok. So what about you and that goth chick? You two ever hook up?" Danny frowned a bit and looked down kind of sadly. "Oh baby-pop I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." She said, totally dropping the hard core rocker persona.

"No it's ok." Danny said. He sighed. "I don't really know. It wasn't really anything either of us did. We both tried but… I guess… sometimes it's not supposed to work out." Ember wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders. He absentmindedly reached up with his good hand and gently squeezed her fingers. It wasn't a display of affection on either of their parts even though it certainly looked that way. It was more comfort than anything else, and when Danny released her hand Ember took it as a sign that their moment was over. So she moved her arm off of Danny's shoulders.

"This is just damn depressing" she said. Danny laughed a little at this. "Hey I have an idea. Do you like bad horror movies?"

Danny smiled wide. "I love bad horror movies."

Ember smiled back. "Tell you what I'll go pop some pop-corn and get the crappiest horror movie I can find."

Danny laughed again and said. "Now you're talking. That sounds great!"

She got up and went to the kitchen. Danny was grinning happily even as the thought crossed his mind "I'm not sure why I never noticed before but Ember's kinda cute."

(Vlad Masters Mansion)

"I don't like this." Sam stated as they stood outside the gigantic mansion.

"Let's just get it over with." Tucker said. He reached up to the huge knocker and hit it against the door three times.

The door opened dramatically and Vlad Masters appeared in the doorway. He grinned in a fake smile and said. "Why if it isn't Daniel's little friends, and his sister. What a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in?" He opened the door showing them to his enormous living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?" He asked pouring himself a glass of red wine. "Water? Tea? Soda?"

"No thank you." Jazz said as she and the other two sat down watching Vlad warily.

"Suit yourselves. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Vlad asked studying each of them.

"Well Mr. Masters… I'll just get right to the point. Danny's in trouble. He's trapped in the ghost zone with a hostile ghost and we can't reach him because my parents' portal is destroyed." Jazz said.

"And so naturally you figured that I would be the only other person you could go to who would have access to ghost portal technology. Correct?" He asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Yes basically." Sam said. "So will you help us?"

He swirled the wine around in the glass. "No."

Tucker stood up. "But Mr. Masters we…"

"Tell me. Why on earth would I help Daniel? He has humiliated me, insulted me, and beaten me. Maybe this ghost will knock him down a few pegs." He chuckled at this and said. "Now if that is all, I am a busy man. I believe you can show yourselves out." He turned on his heel and stared into the fireplace.

Sam stared at him in disgust then looked at the other two teenagers. "Come on guys. If we can't get to Danny then we at least need to be prepared for that Bat-ghost. Let's go see if…" Sam was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. They turned to see that Vlad had dropped the glass of wine. His hand shook a little.

"Wha…what did you say?" He asked with an almost imperceptible note of terror in his voice.

The teenagers turned back towards the man and Sam spoke up. "The ghost that's chasing Danny looked like some kind of bat… or maybe a vampire. It had a man's body but with the physical features of a bat."

Vlad leaned forward and steadied himself against the fireplace. He looked over his shoulder at them and said. "I'll help you." He stood up and straightened his tie. The teens looked at him bewildered as he walked down the hallway. "Follow me."

(Embers House)

Ember and Danny were laughing at the old cheesy movie like they were old friends. Danny was sitting up on the sofa while Ember sat on her carpet. A big bowl of pop-corn rested next to ember close enough for Danny to reach.

"Haha! Oh ow. It hurts to laugh." Danny said chuckling as he clutched his side.

Ember wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked up at him smiling. They were on their third movie and it was starting to get late. As the movie ended Ember stood and switched it out for another.

Danny watched her when she got up. "You look different without your makeup Ember." Danny kicked himself the moment he said it.

She paused and looked back at him. "Different?"

"Yeah um… you look… *cough* sweet." He said this last word quietly but she heard it.

Ember smiled half out of relief that he liked the way she looked and half out of happiness. "Thanks baby-pop."

She sat back down in front of Danny. As the movie went on a little thought came through her head. She scooted backwards until her back and head rested against his legs. All the while her heart hammered. She wondered to herself. "What if he pushes me away? What if he freaks out? What if… Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that." She said as a little blush came over her cheeks.

Danny had placed his hand on his knee when Ember laid against him. At first he didn't know how to react. A bit of her fiery hair had draped over his hand. It surprised him that it didn't burn but rather gave off a slight warmth. His fingers ran through her hair and he smiled at how smooth it felt. Slowly, Danny let instinct take over and he started stroking her hair gently and slowly.

Ember closed her eyes happily. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep against Danny. As the movie ended he looked down to see her resting. Although the night was obviously over he wasn't entirely sure what to do. "Should I just stay like this? I mean… This is kind of weird… Ember and I are enemies… Aren't we?" Ember nuzzled her cheek into Danny's good leg. He sighed and stood up slowly trying his best to wake her gently. As her eyes fluttered open Danny wrapped his good arm around her waist helping her up. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Ember let Danny help her into her bed room. She was still a little dazed from her nap. Danny got her into her bed and slowly pulled the covers up to her chin. Without thinking, and barely realizing she did it, she leaned up and kissed Danny's cheek. "Thanks baby-pop." She yawned and turned over falling asleep.

Danny stood there beyond shocked. Definitely confused. Very conflicted. And with a little bit of an emotion he didn't expect. Happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I definitely do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vlad, or Clockwork. The idea behind this story came from a challenge I read by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. I hope you like chapter 7!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Seven

(Vlad Masters Mansion: Sub-basement)

The three teenagers were gathered around behind Vlad who was sitting in a large office chair. He busily typed away at a computer.

"So what exactly do you know about this thing?" Tucker asked him.

Vlad continued to type while he answered. "Over the years I have come across many different ghosts with many different abilities and weaknesses. It has become essential for me to catalogue them and a few others I have only heard about. Here we are." An image from an old book appeared on the screen. "Is this the ghost you saw?"

Sam and Tucker both nodded. It was a rough sketch of the ghost. Its wings were spread wide and it had an evil grin on its face.

"I was afraid of that. This is an exceptionally powerful spirit, despite the fact that it only has one extra power besides his normal ghost ones." Vlad told them.

"What? No that can't be right. We saw this ghost use a ghost shield, create a portal to the ghost zone, and conjure up some kind of spines that would detach and fly after Danny." Sam said.

Vlad shook his head. "None of those are his powers. He stole them from other ghosts."

Jazz asked "How is that even possible?"

"He is able to feed off of ectoplasmic energy. Literally sucking ghosts dry, stealing their strength, speed, durability, and in the cases of the stronger ghosts, some of their powers." Vlad said.

"So if he's so powerful then why haven't we seen him up until now?" Tucker asked.

"As I understand it about a thousand years ago this ghost ran amok. Re-killing hundreds of other ghosts. Clockwork intervened, freezing him in a type of time spell. It was extraordinarily powerful, and the idea was that hopefully one day he would find a ghost strong enough to take him head on. But now the spell has ended and he is free once more." Vlad explained.

"What does he want with Danny?" Sam asked fearing the answer.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but Daniel is arguably one of the most powerful ghosts around today. If I had to guess I would say he wants Daniel's powers." The man said.

Tucker spoke up. "But that doesn't make any sense. He was trying to kill Danny not eat him."

Vlad thought for a second, then he looked at the screen and scrolled down a bit. "Oh my he is clever. He realized that Daniel was half human and half ghost. You see he can't feed on humans. Our blood is actually toxic to him. I'd bet my fortune that he figured out, that if he killed Daniel all that would be left would be his ghost half. Which he could then proceed to feed on."

The trio stared at the older halfa completely horrified. Finally Sam said. "So… is there a way to beat him."

Vlad looked down. "I have poured over hundreds of ghostly tomes. If he has a weakness it's not written anywhere."

Tucker said. "Ok. At least we know what we are up against."

Jazz looked at all of them and said. "We need to go find Danny. We have to warn him about this thing."

Vlad led them to a large ghost portal which he then proceeded to open. "You can take my research vehicle. I'd suggest looking for him in the places he has friends. If he survived the fight, he was more than likely injured and would have needed help."

Sam looked at him and asked. "I have to ask. What exactly changed your mind anyway?"

Vlad got very close to them and said in almost a whisper. "This beast will never stop. He will keep feeding until he has taken over the ghost zone. Once he is done there, he will move here to enslave us… as the book said he attempted to do almost a thousand years ago."

They all stared at him as he wished them luck. The pod sped off into the ghost zone. As Vlad closed the doors to his portal he went and sat back down at his computer. Massaging his temples he stared into the picture of the beast. Like Clockwork, he honestly hoped he would have never seen this day come.

(Embers House)

"_Ember you have to move now!"_

"_Gah. It hurts so much!"_

"_Let her go you son of a bitch!"_

"_Muahahaha!"_

"_EMBER!"_

Ember woke up screaming. She sat upright in her bed and looked around. There wasn't anything there. It was just another dream again. Her breath hitched as she remembered a few individual scenes from it. Tears leaked down her cheeks. After fighting it for almost five minutes she finally succumbed to the sadness and fear welling up inside her. Burying her face into the palms of her hands she cried.

"Ember?" Danny's voice came from the doorway.

She looked up wiping her eyes and trying her best to hide her moment of weakness from him. "What… *sniff*… what d-do you want dipstick?"

Danny walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She looked down at the black and light blue sheets. Danny studied her face for almost a full minute, then he reached a hand up to her cheeks and wiped the tears away gently. Her head moved closer to his hand until her face rested in it. He slowly lifted her chin up. Ember stared at him, and Danny stared back. "You don't have to tell me." He whispered. "Just know whatever it is, it will be ok." He smiled right at her and all at once she felt like everything would be ok.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace. Her sobs had turned into silent tears as she buried her face into Danny's chest. Being careful of his injuries she hugged him around his stomach holding onto him as though he were her last comfort in the world.

Danny silently laid back resting his head on one of the pillows. He stroked her hair and comforted her, letting Ember cry all she needed to. After several minutes she sniffed and looked up at Danny. He smiled down at her again, realizing that something serious had changed in their relationship. His suspicions were confirmed when she crawled up and stopped almost an inch from his face.

"Danny?" She asked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah Ember?" He asked back as his heart beat a little faster.

"I… I um…" She fumbled for the right words.

"Oh just do it already!" Her conscience said.

Without another thought she leaned in and kissed him, feeling his nose rub up against her cheek. His lips moved a little as he started to kiss her back, running his fingers through her blue hair. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity for both of them. When they finally broke apart their eyes remained closed as though they wanted to save the memory in case they were dreaming. Both sets of eyes opened at the same time to look at each other.

Ember blushed and smiled as Danny chuckled, giddy with what just happened. She moved a few inches lower and nuzzled into Danny's side. He held her with his good arm as they both drifted back to sleep.

"Finally." Ember conscience said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am absolutely loving all the reviews I have been getting. Thank you all so much. I do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Clockwork, Frostbite, Johnny 13, or Vlad. I do however own Echo as I created him. The idea behind this whole story came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. And so without further ado, I present to you chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Eight

(Embers House)

Ember smiled as she woke up, still covered up with the blankets. She had slept wonderfully. No nightmares, just sleep. She placed her hand where Danny's chest would be but all she felt was sheets.

Ember sat up straight and looked around. "Danny?" She whispered. When no one answered she pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Was it a dream?" She asked herself. Then her nose perked up. "Is that bacon?"

She got up and walked down the hallway. There was a quiet sizzling coming from the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Danny standing by the stove fiddling with some pans. He was wearing his shirt again. This made Ember smile. That meant he had enough power to rematerialize his shirt.

As she walked into the kitchen she felt a little cautious. "What if last night was a dream?" She asked herself as she slowly got closer to the ghost boy.

"Danny?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

He turned and smiled. "Hey Ember." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning back to the breakfast he was apparently cooking. "How did you sleep?"

Ember touched her cheek and smiled wide realizing it wasn't a dream. She rushed forward and hugged Danny around the middle from behind.

"Ow! Ember be gentle." He laughed a little bit and put his good hand over both of hers.

"Sorry. I forgot." She whispered into his back.

"It's alright." He said. "I um… I thought I could make breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

"Are you joking?" She said smiling wide and standing next to Danny. "You can cook for me every day if you feel like."

"Ease up there girl. You don't want to scare him off." Her conscience said. Fortunately Danny hadn't seemed to notice the statement.

Danny served the plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. A simple breakfast, and Ember wouldn't have wanted it any other way. After they had finished and cleaned the dishes, Ember had Danny lift up his shirt so she could see how he was healing. The claw marks and burns had finished healing. The puncture wound was well on its way too. His arm and leg still needed another day but they were apparently healing quickly.

As she cut the stitches in his claw marks she said. "You should be thankful you are part ghost. Otherwise these injuries would have taken months to heal."

Danny watched her. "To be honest I didn't know we did. I've never gotten hurt this badly before."

"There. All done." She said pulling out the last of the stitches. Ember patted his chest gently and looked up at Danny. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips met halfway as Danny's hand cupped her cheek. She smiled and moved her lips against his. When they pulled away she said "Wow."

Danny laughed a little and leaned his forehead against hers. And although he certainly looked confident, his heart was pounding away on the inside.

(Somewhere in the Ghost Zone: Vlads Research Vessel)

"Alright. We just checked Frostbites and Johnny 13's place… I'd say Clockwork's next." Tucker said using a virtual map they had created of the ghost zone over the years.

They flew to Clockworks place. It wasn't hard to find considering all the clock, watches, and gears that floated through his dimension. When the teens finally landed they got out and looked around. Towers made of gears, clock hands, springs and levers surrounded them.

Jazz said. "You know no matter how many times I see this place it never completely ceases to amaze me."

Tucker laughed a little. "Well that's Clockwork for you. For being a ghost who has to work with the fabrics of time, subtle just isn't his thing."

"You know normally I'd take offence to that." A voice said from behind him. Tucker yelped in surprise and turned around quickly.

Sam on the other hand rushed forward and hugged him. "Clockwork! Oh it's so good to see you."

He smiled as he turned from an old man to an infant and hugged her back with one arm. "It's good to see you too Sam. Hello Tucker, Jazz." He nodded at them as Sam let go of him. "So I assume you are looking for Danny."

"You've seen him?" Jazz exclaimed happily.

Clockwork looked at her and replied. "I see everything."

"Great! Can you tell us where he is?" Tucker asked.

Clockwork paused and looked back at them. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

"But Clockwork Danny's in trouble!" Sam said. "He needs our help."

"Trust me for once. Danny is just fine." He said back.

"Why can't we go get him?" Tucker asked.

"It's just the way the time stream runs right now. All of the events are aligning as they should." The time ghost replied.

It was obvious that the three teens wanted to ask more but they all realized none of it would help their case. So they said their goodbyes and climbed back into the research vehicle.

"Don't despair just yet. Things always seem the worst right before they get better." Clockwork said to them just before they left.

"Where next?" Tucker said half heartedly.

"Well we have been to all of Danny's friends. I guess we should try his enemies." Jazz said plotting a new course.

"Oh yeah." Sam said sarcastically. "That narrows our search down."

(Embers House)

Musical chords drifted out of Embers room in a soft and gentle manner. She was strumming happily and humming a tune along with it when Danny came in, standing in the doorway. Ember stopped and looked up at him but he said. "Don't stop. I liked it." Ember smiled and started up her little song again.

Danny walked the rest of the way into her room and sat down next to her listening intently. Normally when Ember played she got lost in her music letting it take her away from where ever she was. But now, with Danny sitting next to her, she played for enjoyment. To show her happiness.

When the song ended she looked over at Danny who was watching her with a small smile on his lips. "That was beautiful."

She blinked a few times. People had said a lot of things about her music but nobody ever said it was beautiful. Then Danny said something that totally caught her off guard and melted her.

"Just like you." He said.

She smiled wide blushing as she leaned in and kissed him. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"I'll say." Commented her conscience.

"I'm glad you said it though." She kissed him again and snuggled into his arm. It had been almost twelve hours since they both woke up and they were feeling pretty sleepy. As Danny laid back Ember pulled the covers over them. Her fingers reached up and she started playing with his hair.

Danny's lips came down and kissed her forehead. Ember sighed happily hugging him a little tighter. "Don't take this the wrong way baby-pop… But I'm glad you showed up beaten within an inch of your life at my door step."

Danny started laughing. "That's sweet of you to say." He stroked a few strands of hair out of her eyes and watched her eye lids droop until she was fast asleep. Danny wasn't far behind.

(A Cave in the Ghost Zone)

Echo released his grip from the top of the cave and flew out. His patience had worn thin. "I have had enough of this."

His wings flapped strongly pushing him towards where he had last heard Danny's scream. "Prepare yourself Phantom. For I am done waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the support and the reviews! I do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or Skulker. I do however own Echo as he is my OC. Also I injected a Red vs Blue reference in here. Let's see who can find it! The idea behind this story came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Hope you like chapter 9!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Nine

(Embers House: The next morning)

Danny winced a little as Ember undid the splints around his arm and leg. "Ok. Now try to move them." She said.

He experimentally started to move his arm, elbow, and wrist until he saw his entire arm could move with minimal pain. Then he did the same thing with his leg. "I think I'm good." He said.

"Is there any pain?" Ember asked.

"A little but its pretty minor." Danny replied as he stood up.

"Just take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself again." She said as she put away the medical supplies. Danny looked back at her a little strangely then he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not used to you being concerned about me." He said chuckling.

Ember stood and walked in front of him. She placed a hand on both of his shoulders and kissed him. Danny's hands moved to her waist as their lips moved against each other. Ember pulled away and said. "You had better get used to it fast baby-pop."

"Yes Ember." He said as she kissed him again.

The pair were interrupted mid-kiss by an explosion out in the front of Embers house. Danny quickly turned ghost as ember grabbed the guitar she fought with. When they ran outside an odd scene appeared before them. A large speeder was hovering with an enormous canon protruding from the top of it. A little ways away was Skulker who had a big burnt spot where some weapon obviously hit him. He looked pretty pissed.

(Five minutes ago: Somewhere in the ghost zone)

"Go see his enemies huh? Oh yeah! That's a great idea Jazz!" Sam yelled back as the speeder careened through the ghost zone with Skulker right behind them.

"Get back here humans! I require bait to capture the whelp with!" Shoulder mounted launchers popped out of his robotic suit as two missiles shot towards the vehicle.

"Hang on!" Sam said as red warning lights went off inside the cabin. She pulled the speeder into a steep dive gaining immense amounts of speed as the explosives followed.

The computers voice started counting down their distance from the ground. "Impact in 500 yards… 400 yards… 300 yards…"

"Uhh Sam?" Tucker said worriedly.

"200 yards… 100 yards…" The computerized voice counted.

"Sam!" Jazz screamed.

Sam pulled back on the controls as hard as she could, yelling from the strain. The metal of the speeder groaned and the engines whined. The speeder dipped upward putting all of its energy into attempting to fly up. Just before it hit the ground, something gave and allowed it to shoot back up into the sky. The missiles weren't quite as lucky, impacting into the ground a second after the speeder left that spot.

Sam wiped her brow. She looked back at her passengers who were currently terrified. "Never again… Never again…" Tucker kept repeating to himself.

Skulker appeared behind them and began giving chase once more. "Damn it. Tucker! Doesn't this ship have any weapons?" Sam yelled while trying her best to lose the hunter.

Tucker typed frantically into the console next to him. "Controls, engines, Armaments! Here we go!" He pressed a button and the speeder stopped in midflight, turning towards Skulker.

"Tucker! What the hell did you do!" Sam said frantically trying to get the speeder to fly.

Skulker stopped in front of them and laughed. "I must admit you have heart to think you can take on the ghost zones greatest hunter. However heart will not save you!" A laser popped out of his wrist as he aimed it towards the ship. "Prepare to…"

Suddenly the top of the speeder opened up as a large piece of hardware popped out and transformed into what looked like a gigantic canon. The computers voice said "Target locked. Firing main canon."

The hunter barely had time to say oh before he was hit with an explosive shell. He flew backwards as the canon hissed from the heat. "Woah." Sam said.

Skulker slowly flew back to where he was. It looked like that canon had destroyed a few of his systems but not enough to take him out. "Oh man he looks pissed." Tucker said.

"Hit him again!" Jazz said as Skulker activated the biggest and worst looking weapons his suit had.

"I shall!..." For the second time that day, Skulker didn't get to finish his statement. A black and white blur plowed into him from the side sending him flying through the air.

"Danny!" All three of them exclaimed. He looked back and waved happily at them before holding up his finger as a symbol to hang on a second. Danny then proceeded to tear Skulker apart piece by piece, literally sending bits of his suit flying out into the ghost zone.

"Well it's good to see he hasn't lost his touch." Tucker joked.

"Guys! Isn't that Ember?" Jazz exclaimed pointing to a different direction.

They all turned their heads to see Ember speeding towards Danny on her guitar. "I think she's gonna hit him!" Jazz said.

"Oh no she isn't!" Sam yelled pushing the same button on her console that Tucker had just pushed on his.

"Firing main canon." The computers voice said as the ship rocked with the canons firing.

The shell hit dead on target, exploding with tremendous force. Smoke blew around where it hit, but as it cleared the three friends saw something that shocked them beyond belief. Danny was there. He had flown in front of the shell before it hit and activated his ghost shield, which he was currently still holding up. As he let it down they saw the only thing that could have shocked them more. Danny turned around and hugged Ember tightly.

Jazz was the first one to wake up out of it. She walked forward and took the controls, landing the speeder. Tucker looked extremely confused, but Sam hadn't moved from her spot, still staring at Danny and Ember.

The couple landed carefully next to it, with Danny holding Embers hand. "It's gonna be ok." He said trying to reassure her.

As the pod opened up Jazz rushed out and hugged her brother. "Danny! Oh my god I'm so glad you're alright!"

He hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Jazz."

When she finally let go of Danny she looked over at Ember with a bit of trepidation. "Uhh… Look don't take this the wrong way but… aren't you enemies?"

Ember rubbed the back of her head. "Well… we were."

Jazz pointed in between them bringing her fingers in a 'together' gesture. "But now you two are…"

"Yeah." Danny said. He once again slid his fingers into hers and squeezed her hand gently.

"Danny! Get away from her! You've been brainwashed by her music!" Sam said as she and Tucker jumped out of the speeder each carrying an anti-ghost weapon. They aimed their weapons at Ember. Jazz stepped to the side as Danny stepped in front of them, blocking Ember from the barrels of the guns. "Danny! Move!"

"No!" He yelled. "Guys I'm not brainwashed. Ember and I are dating." He said trying his best to reason with them. Despite their situation Ember couldn't help but smile a little when Danny said dating.

"Ember you evil bitch! Release Danny!" Sam screamed at him. She and tucker charged their weapons.

"Sam please. Don't do this." Danny said. "You have to believe me I'm not under any spell. Echo hurt me really bad and she took care of me. I know we were enemies in the past but its different now. Please believe me." He pleaded.

"Echo?" Tucker said lowering his gun a little bit.

Danny looked over at him and said. "It's what that thing calls itself."

Tucker slowly lowered his gun until it was all the way at his side. Sam on the other hand was still having a bit of trouble believing him.

"I... I… Danny… No! I don't believe it!" She said moving closer to them.

"Danny." Ember said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her as she slowly handed him her guitar and stepped out from behind him. Everyone watched her carefully as she put both of her hands up. "Sam. I know you have no reason to trust me and every reason to hate me." She stepped towards Sam slowly. "But before you decide what you are going to do… I want to tell you something." She stopped just in front of Sam's gun. "I'm sorry. For everything I put you and Danny through… That's all I have to say… You can shoot me now if you want."

"You're gonna die." Embers conscience said.

Sam's trigger hand shook uncontrollably. Five seconds ago she would have shot Ember and stuffed her into a thermos without a second thought. But Ember would never apologize. Ever. "Unless she's telling the truth." A tiny voice said in the back of her head. Sam's gun lowered slowly, until it was at her side. She sighed and stared at the ground. "Look… this is… going to take me a while to… accept." She said.

Ember nodded. "Yeah. I can understand that." She smiled genuinely then looked back at Danny. He was staring into the air, with a slight green glow coming off his fists. "Danny? What's wrong?"

"Get everyone inside." He whispered, with a hard look on his face.

"What? Why?" She asked looking up to see what was wrong.

Horror came over her face as she stared at Echo, who was hovering in mid-air. He flapped his wings for stability. Echo inhaled deeply through his nose and said. "Mmmm… I can smell your fear. Delicious."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: After this one more chapter! I'm very excited. I do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or Clockwork. I do however own Echo as he is my OC. The idea for this story came from a challenge posted by TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. Here's chapter 10. I hope you like it!**

A Helping Hand: Chapter Ten

(The Ghost Zone)

Echo wings flapped at a steady pace. His arms were crossed and a wicked smile played across his lips. "Are you ready to face you're fate Phantom?"

Danny floated up until he was level with his enemy, turning only once to make sure Ember, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had all gotten inside. "I have had enough of you for twelve lifetimes."

"Oh. My poor heart." Grinning Echo clutched his chest in mock pain. "You really know how to hurt a ghost."

Danny's fists glowed bright green. "Oh you have no idea just how right you are." He flew forward, pushing himself to his top speed. Echo leaned in and with a mighty flap of his wings raced towards Danny.

It was a big game of chicken and Echo knew that because of his own size, strength, and power he would win. Danny realized this as well. At the last possible second he veered down and flipped onto his back. His hands shot powerful bolts of ectoplasmic energy straight into Echo's torso.

The ghost-bat turned around, winded from the barrage he just received. Four spines grew from his chest and fired themselves towards Danny. However Danny wasn't going to give him a chance to recover. He formed a ghost shield around himself and shot forward at Echo. The spines impacted with the shield and shattered harmlessly around it. Using his shield as a battering ram he smashed into Echo causing the ghost to twirl backwards through the air.

Echo's wings rotated in their sockets trying to get a purchase on the air. They flared open and slowed his descent but Danny was ready for this. Two ice beams impacted his wings causing them to freeze over and him to fall from the sky in a slightly comical fashion.

As he fell Danny started pouring energy into his fists which both now shone a bright and blinding green light. Echo smashed into the ground and looked up just in time to see Danny's hands aimed directly at him. Instead of just releasing the energy, Danny pushed it out. The beam of light fell like a hammer and impacted with terrifying force. Danny heard Echo's screams of pain while rubble and dust blew out from where his beam hit. Finally Danny ended the attack as he no longer could hear Echo's screams.

Danny panted as he watched the dust clear. "I have to make sure…" He thought to himself.

Suddenly the bat-ghost's voice echoed out into the air. It was almost a whisper but it terrified Danny more than any battle cry he had ever heard. "My turn."

Echo was a blur. Before Danny could even react he had cleared the space between them and had firmly planting his fist into Danny's chest. A globule of blood flew from Danny's mouth and he clutched his chest in pain. Echo twisted in midair and smashed the back of his fist into Danny's back. Danny yelped in pain as he fell, the bat-ghost close behind him. As he spun through the air, Danny saw what was coming towards him. He stopped spinning but flew backwards as he fired an ice beam to freeze Echo's torso.

As Danny flew off to get a little distance between them, Echo's wings strained attempting to keep the weight aloft. He yelled in anger and fired spines from his chest effectively shattering the ice. The spines flew at Danny who proceeded to shoot them out of the air with blasts of ecto-energy.

While Danny was preoccupied with the spines, Echo had flown behind him. Just as he finished shooting the last one out of the air Danny felt fingers wrap around his neck. He struggled against the pressure as he was forced to turn and face his enemy. Echo sneered and began to squeeze, fully intending on crushing Danny's neck. "Any last words before your ghost half is all that is left?"

Three large purple fists drove into Echo's side causing him to release his grip on Danny and smash into a nearby rocky wall. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" Ember yelled. She floated over to Danny who was coughing up green blood. "Hey. You alright?"

Danny coughed again but as he healed he managed to get out. "Leave…Not safe…"

"Not gonna happen baby-pop. That ghost nearly killed you and I'm not letting you do this alone." She looked at him and smiled a little then turned to face Echo who was pulling himself out of the rubble. Danny watched her for a second, then he smiled and nodded accepting the fact that she wasn't going to back down from this.

Echo was in a bit of a daze. Whoever hit him had hit him hard. He looked up and saw two ghosts. Danny and a new one who appeared to be a woman. He snarled and thought. "Boyfriend? Ah he has a little ghost of his own. How sweet. It will be interesting to see how he reacts when I rip her apart."

Echo's wings flared and Danny whispered to Ember. "He's fast so be ready." He shot forward and stretched his claws out in an attempt to gut them both. Danny and Ember split apart allowing him to pass in between them. As he did Danny hit him with bolts of energy while Ember fired smaller musical fists from the bridge of her guitar. All of their attacks broadsided Echo as his wings stretched out for an abrupt stop.

He turned towards them with energy still steaming off of his chest from the hits he had just endured. Echo's wings folded around him and all his muscles seemed to strain. Then they quickly unfurled and with an angry roar, dozens of spines flew from his chest straight towards the two of them.

Without thinking Danny hurled himself in front of Ember and activated his shield. The spines dove for them both and hammered the dome of energy. He struggled to keep it up as the last two hit it and shattered. Danny released the energy feeling a little dazed from his effort. Ember put her hand on his shoulder to steady him. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming.

"Danny look out!" She said trying to push him out of the way. Before she could he got yanked away from her. Echo had his head in his grasp holding him at arm's length.

"Get back Ember!" He managed to say as Echo started squeezing once again.

"No don't hurt him!" She yelled at Echo totally forgetting everything that was happening as she watched Danny cry out in pain.

Echo ignored her but smiled as his eyes glowed red. "You are mine." His fangs grew in anticipation of his meal.

"NOOOO!" Ember screamed snapping out of her stupor. She hit a power chord on her guitar and a shockwave of sound hit Echo in the chest. He screeched in pain as the wave smashed into his chest and clutched his ears dropping his prize.

He turned his attention towards Ember and grabbed her. In one swift motion he slammed her against a rock wall and growled. "You are going to pay dearly for that."

Despite the terror building up inside her Ember actually got a very good look at Echo up close. His face was very close to a humans. The biggest differences being his protruding fangs, large ears, and red eyes. But as she stared into those two blood red jewels of hatred she realized something. "He doesn't have any pupils."

Danny grabbed onto Echo's back and with an amazing feat of strength pulled the huge creature off of his girlfriend. Echo was so surprised he didn't have time to react as Danny tossed the ghost-bat.

Ember floated in place thinking about what she had realized. "No pupils… But that doesn't make any sense. He would barely be able to see without pupils… So how..." A look of realization came over her face as Danny continued pummeling his enemy. It suddenly all made sense. Why he had those huge ears. How he heard Danny's scream from that far off earlier when he was injured. Why he clutched his ears in pain instead of his chest when Ember hit him with that sound wave.

"Danny!" She yelled at him as he double kicked Echo in the chest sending him flying away. He looked up at Ember and she said. "His weakness is sound! He sees by listening!" He looked at her a little strangely at first then a look of realization came over at him as his mind pieced together the same thing hers had.

He smiled at her but his expression changed quickly to that of terror. Danny jumped into the air and flew towards her. "Ember you have to move now!"

Ember turned just in time to see Echo tackle her. He ripped Embers guitar from her and threw it at Danny who couldn't stop in time as it slammed into him and broke. He turned Ember around so her back was against his chest. His right arm held her firmly in a headlock. She kicked and punched and attempted to ghost through but he was so powerful she couldn't even do that. He squeezed her tighter.

"Gah. It hurts so much!" She cried out.

Danny had recovered and was flying back towards them. "Let her go you son of a bitch!"

Echo smiled at this and thought. "What a fantastic idea." Suddenly a spine ripped its way through Embers chest. Green ectoplasm spurted from her chest as her eyes bulged out in pain and terror. She could hear Echo's insane laughter from behind her.

"EMBER!" Danny yelled as Echo released her letting her plummet to the ground. He flew after her and managed to catch her before she hit. He gingerly set her down and started talking in a fast and panicking voice. "It's gonna be ok Ember. We… we're gonna get this thing out of you and…and you're gonna be fine."

He held her head gingerly as she reached up and touched his face. "Danny… It's ok." She smiled at him as the ectoplasm seeped out of her wound. "You got me to do something I… I didn't think I could ever do again." She leaned forward, straining against the pain. Her hand grabbed onto his shoulder as she pulled her lips up to his ear. Ember whispered. "You made me love again."

Her eyes closed and she fell limp in his arms. Danny's eyes were filled with tears. His voice cracked as he said. "Ember?...Ember!..." The tears spilt freely from his eyes as he hugged her.

"Oh what a stirring eulogy." Echo mocked as he landed next to the grieving ghost boy. "I always cry at funerals." He tore a spike from his chest and raised it above Danny. "Especially when there are two in one day." His arm came down.

Danny's eyes opened and glowed green with rage. "No."

He turned around and with every last bit of energy he had left unleashed his ghostly wail. Echo screeched in pain, dropping the spike as he flew backwards and hit the rock wall. Danny stood, continuing his barrage and walking forward at the same time.

Echo clutched his ears and wrapped himself in his wing. They glowed green showing that he was using his ghost shield to take the brunt of Danny's attack. A white halo of light appeared out of Danny's midsection and started transforming his body. But the rings stopped halfway up his chest and at his knees. Danny slowly forced them back together until they disappeared. "No. Not yet. He is going to pay first."

With these words Danny pulled from the same burst of energy he had used when he blasted himself and Echo apart. It could only be accessed through one emotion. It wasn't pain, hate, love, desire, or need. It was loss. The same energy that appeared when Danny thought he was going to lose his friends and family, appeared again when he lost the girl he… loved.

Danny's attack increased in power. The waves stated coming faster and at a higher frequency. They changed from green, to a bright green, and then to white. They crushed and crumpled Echo's shielded wings. The last thing Echo thought as his shield broke and his wings were torn to shreds was. "Impossible." Then the waves smashed into him. He screamed as his body was ripped apart and the pieces destroyed.

Danny released his attack, and he fell to the ground. Exhaustion took over and he transformed back into his human form. On his hands and knees he crawled to Ember's body.

Echo was no more. The place where he had stood was almost completely destroyed. But it brought Danny no comfort as he cradled Ember. The tears were back and falling freely from his cheeks.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had all come outside when they saw Echo was defeated. Now they stood around Danny, completely unsure of what to do. Jazz's eyes dripped tears for her little brother and the loss he was going through. Tucker's hand was on her shoulder, comforting her as he watched his best friend mourn. Even Sam, who never truly wanted to believe that Ember and Danny were together, felt grief as she realized the ghost girl died for him.

Danny grieved on the outside but inside his mind raced. Trying to find a way, any way that he could fix this. But nothing he thought of would have worked. Finally his brain hit it. The one being that could change all this. Give him a second chance. Give him the chance to save Ember.

He looked up into the sky of the ghost zone, inhaled deeply, and with all the strength he could muster yelled long and loud into the night. "CLOOOOCKWOOOORK!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Final chapter! Well guys it's been a fun ride. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I do not own Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Clockwork, or Walker. I do however own Echo as he is my OC. I would like to thank TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland for helping me with the original idea behind this. Ok. Here we go. **

A Helping Hand: Chapter Eleven

(The Ghost Zone: Outside Ember's House)

"Time out." Clockworks voice echoed through the ghost zone as everything around him paused.

He stared at the scene before him. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were standing around Danny. He was stopped with his head thrown back and his mouth open still screaming for the ghost of time. And in his lap was Ember. It was rare during this time and age to see a ghost pass. Let alone two in one day.

His attention turned towards the spot where Echo was destroyed. Nothing remained of him except for a stain against the wall. Clockwork saw through the timeline. Danny had actually destroyed a ghost. If cheating on a test brought out Dan in an alternate future… Clockwork watched as Danny's future played out in this time stream. It wasn't pretty.

He hovered in front of Danny and placed a time medallion around his neck. Danny's scream continued inside the stopped zone until he realized where he was. He looked up at Clockwork, staring at the ghost. Then his gaze moved back to Ember and he said. "I didn't think you would come."

"I know." He said as he watched the young man hold Ember as he would a newborn.

"I can't lose her Clockwork. I need to go back." He said whispering.

"You do remember what happened the last time you attempted to change the past right?" Clockwork replied.

"…Yes." The one worded answer said more to Clockwork than a speech would have. It told him that Danny knew what could happen. That the consequences could be worse than what had happened here. It also told him that Danny could accept that risk if it meant having the slightest chance of getting her back.

"I can reset the time stream to the point before he got a hold of her. But understand this Danny. This is your only chance. I can't do it more than once, otherwise the time stream will become unstable." He started adjusting the knob attached to the watch on his staff.

Danny looked up at him in gratitude. "Thank you."

"One more chance Danny. That's more than most people get. And who knows." Clockwork produced a thermos and handed it to Danny. "Maybe you can change more than one thing." Danny looked at the thermos then nodded understanding. "Time in." A blue flash of light burst around them. Danny shielded his eyes to block it.

When Danny opened his eyes he was floating in midair. He looked down and saw he was back in ghost mode and he still had a good portion of his power left.

"Danny!" Ember yelled.

He looked up and stared at her in wonder. "She's ok… Thank god." He thought.

"His weakness is sound! He sees by listening!" She yelled to him.

Suddenly he remembered and looked to the side in time to see Echo flying towards her. "Oh no you don't! Not again!" He exclaimed and shot towards Ember.

Echo was fast but Danny was closer. He stopped in front of Ember and said. "Cover your ears and stay behind me." He inhaled deeply and released his ghostly wail. While it wasn't as powerful as the one he had done earlier, it still hit Echo with agonizing frequencies and destructive force.

Echo screamed in pain, writhing and twisting in mid air. His ears completely refused to comprehend the sounds that were being forced into him. He desperately tried to fly out of the tornado of sound waves.

Ember saw what he was trying to do and flew around so she was facing Danny with Echo in between the two of them. Before Danny's attack could hit her she hit a power chord and used her guitars built in sustain to keep her sound waves coming. The attacks met in the middle and hammered Echo, holding him in place.

He clawed at his ears trying desperately to make the pain stop. His claws left bright green marks where they tore into his skin. Then everything went white. He couldn't hear anymore. The pain from the attacks was still hitting him but in the midst of their onslaught, both of his eardrums had burst. Ectoplasm leaked out of his ears and as Danny and Ember ceased their attacks he fell to the ground. Almost completely blind.

He twisted around and screamed. "Where are you!" Echo saw blurry shapes moving in his vision. He reached out to claw one but missed completely. "You insolent little bastard! I will destroy you!"

Danny and Ember watched all this only a few feet away from him. With a hint of disdain Danny opened the thermos and a beam of white light shot out of it. It hit Echo in the chest and enveloped him in a white glow. "NO! This isn't over Phantom! I'll get out! And when I do, there's going to be hell to pay! You hear me! HELL TO PAY!" Echo yelled as he was sucked into the device.

Danny placed the cap over it and locked it down. "You're never getting out. I'll make sure of that."

Ember walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny?"

He turned around and embraced the ghost girl. After a second of surprise she hugged him back. Something wet dripped onto her cheek. She pulled back to see Danny smiling wide but crying at the same time. "Danny what's wrong?" Ember asked as she dried his eyes with the back of her hand.

Danny leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Ember's eyes opened in surprise then slowly closed as she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around Danny's neck while his did the same around her waist. They stood in that spot, reveling in each other's companionship.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all ran outside. He looked up at them to see them waving at him. Danny smiled and waved back. Ember smiled as well and took his hand as they walked back towards her house. For the first time in days, everything seemed right with the world.

(Epilogue: Three months later)

Danny flew through the air of the ghost zone, making happy loops and twists midflight. He had promised Ember a concert and had somehow managed to obtain tickets. Front row seats. He was amazed at his own luck.

As time went on he and Ember had gotten closer. They learned more about each other every day and their budding romance had grown into a serious relationship. However his parents had started to notice his absences more and more. As a result it was getting harder and harder for him to explain. Ember said he should tell them. "After all they are going to find out eventually." Her voice echoed through his mind. So he had resolved to confess where he had been going and who he was to them. After tonight of course.

His relationship with his friends hadn't changed much. Tucker was still tucker. And despite the fact that Sam always seemed a little uncomfortable when Ember was around, she also seemed to accept them. Jazz on the other hand was very supportive, constantly giving him advice whether he asked for it or not. He smiled at this thought and landed in front of Ember's house.

Danny changed back to his human form. He wore his normal baggy jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a t-shirt with the band's name on the front of it. His hand reached up and knocked. The door opened and Ember flew into his arms. He smiled wide as she snuggled into his chest.

"Hey baby-pop." She said as she kissed him.

He kissed her back and asked. "Hey Ember. Ready to go?"

She stepped back and Danny got a look at her. She was wearing her old rocker clothes, with her hair in a pony tail. Ember didn't normally wear these clothes anymore but she would fit in perfectly where they were going. She took his hand and nodded. Danny transformed again and they flew off. They were both obliviously happy and Danny couldn't help but think that this is the way it ought to be.

(Walkers Prison: Maximum Security)

Past the normal cells, through solitary confinement, and under the special containment cells, there was an armored room. The walls were coated in an anti-plasm covering. Inside the room there was a hallway with five doors and two guards at each door. Behind the fifth door there was a small room with a cage in the center. The cage held an ectoplasmic steel crate which was surrounded by a small but potent ghost shield. And inside the crate, sat a thermos.

Brooding in the darkness of his confinement Echo whispered. "You're going to pay ghost boy. You're going to pay."

The End


End file.
